


The Strawberry Girl

by orphan_account



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Gen, lots of shameless 80s music references, minor spoilers i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>funny what fate could do</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strawberry Girl

It was evening, about 9 p.m. The medical team that managed her was probably having dinner in the mess hall. There was nothing except for the lights in the brig and Ultravox blasting over the stereo. Quiet was sure that there was light security on the top of the stairs, probably to stop people from graffiting the sign that was especially made to warn of her presence. 

Things would be different if she wasn't Quiet. She'd be eating slop with the rest of them. Sleeping in the cabins. No - she probably wouldn't even be here. Funny what fate could do. 

She felt her eyelids close ever so slowly, but not too soon, as something could be heard from the distance. The something - unexpected footsteps and the sound of rolling spurs - was growing closer and closer. She was quick to tie her top up and sit on her bed.

"...Quiet? You alive in there, or is it just Midge Ure?"

She reached her hand for the stop button on the stereo, but his hand got there before hers. He - Ocelot? - the man who vouched for her to go with Big Boss on one of his missions. Though she didn't verbally communicate, he could understand her. Why?

"There you are."

The artificial light was beaming down on him in an almost ethereal way.

"I know this is unexpected, but...I heard you humming something by Siouxsie and the Banshees a while back. Do you like them?"

 _Christine, the strawberry girl. Christine, banana split lady._ Not even she remembered how she knew that song, but it wasn't the only song she knew.  
  
She didn't respond.

"I like them too."

Ocelot pulled something out of his pants pocket and reached beyond the bars.

"Here's a tape of mine. It's mostly Siouxsie, actually, but there's other things on it too. It would be a nice change. Can't borrow the Boss's tapes all the time, can you?"

She grabbed the tape. Ocelot's hand went back to its place. She smiled, just a little, but not too much, to show her gratitude.

"One more thing. I'll bring the Boss in here tomorrow to talk about...what we found out about you. And I'll get you with him on a mission. He's going to be spending a lot of time on the border of Angola and Zaire - lots of flatlands and forest, but I'm sure that won't be a problem for you...I did my best to talk Miller into it, but he's still most likely gonna give me hell about it. Just don't kill anyone that you shouldn't and you'll be good to go."

This time, she turned away from Ocelot, hiding a large grin. Half from anxiety, half from contentedness. It was happening too fast.

He turned back and started heading up the stairs. 

"Well...see you tomorrow. 'Night."

As soon as she was sure that the sound of boots was gone, she inserted the tape in the stereo, pressed play, laid on her bed, and undid her top.

Funny what fate could do, she thought again. And so soon. Funny how Ocelot could tell that she meant no harm, that she wanted to know more about Big Boss. And how Big Boss was on the same level as her. How he could feel her pain to some extent. She was almost...relieved. Happy.

If only they knew the cost of her happiness.

The song began with a guitar riff. _She tries not to shatter, kaleidoscope style..._  
  



End file.
